A Warrior Priestess
by SessKagLover1
Summary: She had to survive. She had to be strong. She had to be more than the Shikon Miko; she had to be... a warrior. ( I hope this summary draws you in. Check out my other story too. :) )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She looked around at the scene before her. It looked like a blood bomb had gone off. Blood was splattered on the surrounding trees and once green forest floor. Bodies laid strewn all around her, some were in pieces. Her mind registered the faces on the bodies. They all had looks of horror on their faces, like they died in mid scream. She couldn't handle the thought, she could not imagine Inuyasha with such a helpless look on his face. NO, not her Inuyasha, not the one who she loved, not the one who swore to protect her, not her Inuyasha. She could only stare as the memories of the previous events played in her head.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day, but, something continued to bother her. Earlier that morning she had a dream that felt so real. She had dreamed that a horde of demons had attacked their group out of nowhere in the forest and all she could do was watch. Watch, as her friends died one by one by the hands of the demons surrounding them. When she woke up she felt like something bad was going to happen but pushed the though aside and continued with her day. As she and her friends began traveling, her feeling only got worse and she tried to ignore it. After a few hours, she noticed that the scene seemed familiar. Before she could put all the pieces together, demons rained down upon them._

She couldn't understand how she could let this happen. It was all her fault. She lets her friends, the love of her life and her baby die. Suddenly she heard quiet, short, breaths. She stood and searched for the body making sound. When she suddenly realized it was Shippo. He baby wasn't dead! She raced over to his and looked at his injuries. "Mama. Are you okay? You look so sa" *cough cough*. As she continued to examine him, she figured out that she couldn't save him; the injuries were too extensive. Shippo was coughing up blood and looking at Kagome with pain and terror in his round, innocent eyes. Tears streamed down her face like a never-ending waterfall. "It's okay Shippo. I'm okay. Don't worry, you're going to be fine." He looked at her with a bloody smile on his face. "I love you mama. Can you make it stop hurting? It hurts so much, it hurts to breath." Shippo had a hole in his side, about the size of a quarter, where his lung was. Kagome hugged his little body to her chest when she realized that she had already lost him. The pain she felt was unimaginable.

She continued to look into his now dull and lifeless eyes and broke down. The pain was just too much. Her tears where flowing freely as she held Shippo's body to hers and curled into the fetal position. All she could think about was how alone she was in the world. She let this happen and now her punishment was to live alone. All she wanted to do was go back to her time and stay there and never come back. But, she knew that she had a duty. Even if all her friends were gone, Naraku was still out there and the she couldn't let the rest of the jewel fall in to his hands. She had to finish this or all the deaths of her friends would be for nothing.

She couldn't let their deaths be for nothing. She had to survive. Not only for her friends but, for herself. She had to be strong. She had to protest those who couldn't do it themselves. She had to be more than even the Shikon Miko; she had to be… a warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three months since she had made her decision to live. Three months since she had lost everyone she loved. Later that day when she had tried to go tell her family what happened, she got to the well to see that it I had been destroyed and well's power had been lost. On that day she had truly lost everyone; she was all alone. But, she didn't let that stop her. She was going to fight, this wasn't going to be the end. She was going to kill Naraku for what she and her friends and everyone else had to go through because of him!

For the past three months she had went into hiding in a place where Naraku would never find her. She was living in a small cave at the bottom of a mountain. She only had one blanket and her sleeping bad to keep warm and fall was coming soon. She had some ramen that would have been gone by that time if there had been more people with her but, it was only her. She would go out trying to find game and fruits so she could preserve the ramen.

For the first month she had focused on strengthening her power and gaining more control. She discovered that not only could she purify demons, she could heal people with her power and increase the capabilities of her body. She could put her energy into her legs and run faster or put energy in to her nose and smell more accurately and further. She also learned that she had much more power than anyone had realized. As she trained more and more power was there each day. She felt like she was filled to the brim with power.

But, her power wasn't the only thing she was training. Even as she was focusing on her power, each day when she would wake up, she would work out. She had started off doing a mile each day but, as that became easier she increased the distance. She had started running 4 miles and that increased to 6. The muscles in her legs were toned to perfection. At a jog she could go forever. She would also try to strengthen her core and her arms. Being able to run away was not what she wanted to do, she wanted to be able to fight. She would push her body to its limits hoping that she would soon able to hold her own in battle. Everyone once in a while a demon would stumble up her and attack her while she was running in the forest surrounding the mountain and each one had not lived to tell the tale.

During her time in the mountain she had traveled out only twice. The first time was because she had felt a jewel shard, the second was to get herself a weapon. But, this weapon was special. She didn't want a regular human sword, that wouldn't work when fighting demons. After killing a demon, she tore out its teeth and wrapped them in cloth a set out to Totosai's cave. It took her and week to find him. When she arrived he yelled out in shock. Apparently everyone had assumed that the Shikon Miko had met he demise along with her group and the rumor had traveled all across the land. When Kagome told Totosai what happened he agreed to make her weapon but, as always you had to have something to put into the sword. For Kagome though, the offering was slightly different.

She would be a Miko handling a demon sword. Totosai had asked her for a few strands of her hair. Kagome also had to have a constant flow of her Reiki powers go into the sword as he melted the demon bone as he would metal. It took two days for him to finish it and by the time that he did, Kagome's body immediately pasted out from exhaustion. The resulting sword exuded magnificence; an equal to Kagome's power.

Review please. This story is complete opposite my other story. I need to know if it is good or if there are things you noticed.

- SessKagLover1


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 3

Kagome spent the rest of the time sleeping trying to regain her energy from using her powers for two days straight. When she came to, Totosai handed the sword to her while explaining that with every sword came unique qualities. He told her that the sword would react to how she was feeling. If she was angry or scared the sword would try to protect her. He also told her that there would things that she had to learn as she used it. When Kagome went back to her new "home", it became evident what Totosai was talking about.

She could feel herself within the sword. She could feel it reacting to how she felt. She began training with the sword, try to become accustomed to the weight and the feel of it in her hand. She also practiced filling it with her powers like she did her bow. But, although she could practice these things on her own, there was no way for her to be able to properly wield a sword. She had no experience. She knew that she had done all she could do by herself, she had to find someone to teach her how to wield a sword.

Currently Kagome was searching for a master swordsman to help her. But, what was she supposed to say, "Hey. I'm the Shikon Miko that was supposed to be dead and I have been hiding in a cave for the past three months. Yeah sorry about that but, hey I'm here now. So…how about teaching me how to use a sword so that I can go kill this really bad half demon that killed all my friends." Oh, yeah…that would work. Not weird or anything. Kagome continued walking until she reached the end of the forest. "How am I supposed to become this great warrior if I can't even use a sword?!" Up ahead there was a small village. When she took a close look she could see that there was a demon attacking the village, and it was Sesshomaru! "Why is he attacking the village?" Kagome thought as she began running at top speed. When she got there she immediately took out her bow and fired at Sesshomaru.

The arrow was fast, but not fast enough. He dodged the arrow but was still slightly shocked with its power. He looked up and saw where the arrow had come from. Before he realized it, Kagome had reached the field. He stood stunned for a moment. She was supposed to be dead, and not only that, but she was completely different from the girl he had seen before. Of course he knew of the half-breed's death and that of his companions. But, she was also supposed to be dead. Although, he had always had a feeling that the Miko had survived. But, what he had seen was not the same Miko from before. He had expected a little girl crying and lost because she was alone. Not the woman that stood before him.

He continued to look at her. She looked completely different. She looked… he didn't even know what to think. She looked strong, unlike the girl she used to be. She didn't look broken, or even like she had lost everything. But, she did look older, wise beyond her years.

He also noticed the curves and toned muscle that replaced her once slightly chubby form. She had filled out. No longer did she wear that wretched and horrendously short green kimono. Now she wore what looked like a soft stretchy material in the form of pants but, it was completely form fitting. She also wore a top that covered everything... but nothing at the same time. It was also very form fitting. He continued to enjoy the sight. But, what he didn't notice was the growing power coming from the girl who currently occupied his thoughts.

A/n: Come on Review! You know you want to! If you haven't already, you should check out my other story. And if you don't... well I'm sure my Sesshy will have something to say about that. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I almost had writers block but I powered through it just for you guys. I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. :)

Chapter 4

The arrow coming from Kagome was what had jolted him out of this thoughts.

He started to run but, this time he was unlucky. The arrow tore through his left arm and blood began to pour out. (A/n: I forgot which arm he lost and I have decided… he shall have both arms!J) He looked up in shock. How had he not noticed the power radiating from her? He couldn't believe the power of her aura.

"Sesshomaru, why are you attacking this village?" Kagome spoke with authority. "That in none of your concern Miko. I am here on my own business." The villagers were looking at her in wonder. They couldn't believe how she just talked to the demon. One of them began to walk over to her. He was dressed in the robes of a monk. "Lady Miko, we thank you for your help. My name is Take. We were only trying to save a little girl form this vile demons hands and he began attacking! He has brainwashed her into believing that were are the evil ones. We had to take her from him to save her."

Kagome looked over and saw the little Rin tied up with tears in her eyes. They had put a gag in her mouth to keep her form talking. "Oh my kami! Rin!" Kagome ran over to the little girl. Take spoke up, "You know this little girl Miko?" Kagome turned to Take as she finished untying Rin. "Yes I know this little girl and her name is Rin." "So then you know of the evil demon holding her hostage." "Kagome help me. These people took me from Lord Sesshomaru. I tried to tell them that he was nice but they wouldn't listen." Rin said as Take ran forward, "You ungrateful child. We have saved you from this demon and you want to go back. See Miko this is what I was talking about." "Rin has decided to travel with Sesshomaru on her own. She is not bewitched. Sesshomaru will not harm her. Come on Rin. I'll take you back to him."

"Wait. You are taking her to her death. He is a demon, therefore he is evil and not to be trusted. Kill him Miko, before he kills us all." "You are wrong Take. Rin is safe with him." "Oh no! The Miko is bewitched too. This vile demon. Don't worry Miko, we will save you too." "Take!" Kagome yelled. "I am not bewitched. And no matter what, Sesshomaru is too strong for you beat him. You have no hope of winning this battle." "So you are a demon lover. You take the wretched demon's side. Do you want to be his whore is it? You are a disgrace to the Miko name. You are just a demon lover. Let us help you with that. We will kill you and the demon and we will save your soul.

While Kagome had been talking to the monk, Sesshomaru was standing there in wonder. When the Miko continued to defend him, he became more confused. Suddenly, he heard the monk claim that he was going to kill both of them. Sesshomaru sprang into action and went to attack the monk. Take threw up a barrier and blocked him, but it was futile. What Kagome had said was true, Sesshomaru was too strong him.

Take's barrier shattered and Sesshomaru's fist pierced through his body. Sesshomaru stood straight and flicked the blood off of his fingers. He turned to the other villagers and was about to attack when he heard Kagome's voice, "Wait! Don't kill them. They were just doing what they thought was right." "Shut up demon whore. We don't need your help." One of the villagers spoke up. "Do you still wish for me to spare their lives Miko?" Sesshomaru taunted. "Yes. They thought they were helping." "Fine Miko. I shall grant this request but, should they do this again, it will mean death to all." With that Sesshomaru walked into the forest. "Wait! Sesshomaru, I have one more request."

A/n: Don't forget to comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter posted! Sorry but I ran into a metaphoric road block. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and I can't wait for the reviews! :)

Chapter 5

"Wait! Sesshomaru, I have one more request."

Sesshomaru stopped and stood in the middle of the path. "I am waiting Miko." "Would you be willing to teach me how to use a sword?" "And why should I waste my time teaching you? You don't even have a sword." "Naraku is still out there and right now, I don't think he knows I am still alive. I have been training to be stronger but, all that is worth nothing if I can't defend myself. But, you're wrong about one thing. I do have a sword. Please help me… I want to avenge my friends and all the people that have been hurt because of the things Naraku did." Sesshomaru looked at her, finally noticing the sword at her side that was currently exuding power. He was really slipping up. First her power, then her sword. Upon closer inspection he could tell the sword was powerful. He noticed that it was made of demon bone but, that it was filled with Miko's Reiki. "Where did you get the sword?" "I had Totosai make it for me. When I was attacked by a demon, I killed it and took its teeth to use to make the sword. Then I had to put my Reiki in it while Totosai melted my hair and the bone together." (A/n: that sounded less creepy in my head :/ )

He stood there shocked, but didn't show it. He began to contemplate, '_If I help her, she may become useful. And if it means the half-breed's death, I shall consider it. But, there is no way this little slip of a woman could defeat him all by herself.' _"–and I mean maybe I could… I don't know. But, I really want-", while Sesshomaru was thinking she had never stopped talking, "-I will teach you. But… know this, I will not go easy on you because you are a human woman." "Wait! You are actually going to help me?! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I wouldn't dream of you going easy on me. I'm sure Naraku wouldn't." "Miko. Be silent or I will change my mind." Kagome gave and eep, "Sorry. I'll be quiet now." "We are leaving. You will ride Ah-Un with Rin. Jaken go get Ah-Un." Sesshomaru walked over to Rin, picked her up, and sat her on Ah-Un. _'There is no way I will be able to get on that thing. There is also no way I am going to ask for his help.'_ Sesshomaru turned to the path and began walking.

It had been hours and they still were walking. Kagome refused to ask if they were close, that would show weakness, and Kami knows she already did enough of that. Sesshomaru sneaked a peak at Kagome and could tell she was getting weary. Over the course of time he could tell she was slowing but, that made him confused, why wasn't she riding Ah-Un like he told her. _'If she is tired, why doesn't she just get on Ah-Un?'_ Realized dawned on Sesshomaru, _'She can't reach it!' _He almost wanted to smile to himself…almost. "We are still almost a day away from my home Miko." He could visibly see he shoulders slouch. He stopped and turned towards Kagome, scooped her up and sat her upon the dragon. Her face was beet red in an instant and he decided that he liked that look on her face. "Um… You can let go now Sesshomaru." Kagome said with an embarrassed smile. Sesshomaru followed her request and continued walking again.

After they had walked for a few more hours and Kagome had gotten over her embarrassment, Sesshomaru told the group that they would be stopping. "Jaken, take Rin and the Miko to get food." "Can you please call me Kagome, Sesshomaru?"

"I will call you by your name when your have shown that you are not a waste of my time."


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been really busy. I'm going back to school so my updates will probably get just a little bit further apart. But, I promise I will finished this story! On with the show! :)

Chapter 6

Kagome stopped.

Kag POV- I feel like I should be angry, I really should be. But, he is doing me a favor. But, he didn't have to go all "lower than the dirt I walk on" on me. That was just rude! I mean I asked politely didn't I?

Sesshomaru watched the expressions flit across her face in humor. He decided he liked riling her up. He saw her face finally decide on an expression. "I don't know what I did to make you act all high and mighty, but you didn't have to be rude. I only asked you to call me by my name. Which, by the way, is the polite thing to do." "I don't need to be polite. I am the ruling lord of these lands and everyone is under my power. I am not forced to do anything that does not please me. As of right now, your useless human emotions are not something I find important enough to reward you with my respect unnecessarily. When you prove your worth, you will have my respect."

Kagome's ire continued to rise. "You know, you can be really pigheaded at some times. You should work on that. But, I can see that you aren't honorable enough to-" Sesshomaru moved faster than anyone could see and Kagome's back was getting introduced to the very rough bark of a tree. "Listen here Miko, for I will not repeat myself. You will not question my honor unless of course you wish to be reunited with your lost friends. But, the journey there, I assure you, will not be a pleasant one." Kagome looked up into his slightly reddened eyes, _'maybe I took it little too far'._ Kagome began to charge her skin with her Reiki, beginning to gain a slightly pink glow. "Let go of me." Sesshomaru tightened his grip and let a little bit of his poison to seep through his claws that were poised at her neck. Although Kagome purified the poison, the smell of burning skin began to rise form both of their forms. It was a battle of wills. Kagome upped the charge and Sesshomaru tightened his hold. After a few minutes Kagome's power seeped back into her skin.

Sesshomaru released her body and she fell to the ground. "Don't challenge me ningen, you will not win. And if you do not wish to be starved, I suggest you follow after the toad, Miko. I will not be stopping again when you suddenly gain an appetite."With that Sesshomaru turned and sat across the small clearing at another tree. Kagome scrambled to get up and hurried to catch up to the demon and the little girl. As she walked she could feel the marks on her neck from Sesshomaru's assault. She knew there would be marks for at least a week. "Ugh!? What have I gotten myself into? Did I really have to choose the most dangerous man on the face of the earth, who also already doesn't like me, to teach me? But, if I'm going to defeat Naraku, I might as well learn from the "Killing Perfection"."

After everyone had gained sustenance, the group continued on their trek to Sesshomaru's palace. When the day had turned dark, Sesshomaru sent Jaken to get wood for a fire while he hunted for game. He brought back a deer carcass and dropped it at the Miko's feet. "Cook it Miko." Kagome almost bit back a respond similar to "Go f*** yourself.", but stopped. "Of course but, could you please skin and gut it." She replied through grit teeth. "What, are you afraid of a little blood Miko?"

Don't forget to review!


End file.
